La fin
by dreamaker68
Summary: Voici la fin que j'ai imaginé pour Supernatural. Je l'ai imaginé à partir de différents postes tumblr qui parlait de la fin de la série. J'espère que cela vous plaira.


Ils avaient réussi, ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient encore une fois sauvé le monde. Mais cela avait des conséquences, cela avait toujours eu des conséquences. Cette fois, celle-ci serait la mort. Ils en avaient conscience au plus profond d'eux même, alors que plein de sang ils se tenaient mutuellement pour essayer de rester debout et de toujours avancer. Car même s'ils ne se voilaient pas la face, ils s'étaient toujours battus jusqu'au bout, et cela ne changerait pas aujourd'hui.

Ils firent un pas à la fois, Dean soutenant Sam et Sam soutenant Dean. Quoi qu'il arriverait ils ne se lâcheraient pas. Ils s'étaient soutenus des millions de fois auparavant, et même quand les jambes de Sam lâchèrent et qu'il tomba lourdement au sol, Dean ne lâcha pas. Il s'accrocha à son frère et tomba avec lui. Dean récupérant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait et voulu rassurer Sam, le protéger, cela avait toujours été sa priorité. Mais alors qu'il allait dire à son frère que tout irait bien, qu'ils s'en sortiraient, Sam le regarda et lui sourit. Pas un sourire triste, pas un sourire résigner, un vrai sourire, et juste à la vue de ce sourire Dean se laissa entièrement tomber, se retrouvant allongé aux côté de son frère. Dean sourit.

Ils avaient tout de suite su comment cela se finirait, pleins d'images se bousculèrent dans leurs têtes. Dean vit son frère marcher en boitant vers lui dans la nuit. Il revit ce sourire que Sam avait eu en apercevant sont frère devant lui. Il revit cet homme derrière Sam, marchant à pas souple et plantant son poignard dans son dos. Il se souvînt de Sam tombant à genoux à quelques mètres de lui. Il se souvînt de ce désespoir, de cette colère, de cette culpabilité alors que le corps de Sam commençait à se relâcher dans ses bras, et que la tête de son frère tomba mollement sur son épaule. Un cri perçant la nuit " SAM "

Sam se revit dans cette salle à manger, Dean se faisant expulser sur la table et lui se faisant plaquer au mur par Lilith. Il vit Lilith ouvrir la porte au chien des enfers, il se souvînt avoir voulu crier, hurler, faire n'importe quoi pour sauver son grand frère, mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de supplier. Cet horrible sentiment d'incapacité qui le rongeait alors que les chiens invisibles trainait Dean au sol et déchirait sa peau encore et encore. Il y eut aussi cette lumière aveuglante, puis le calme. Ce silence assourdissant qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il se rappela que Lilith partit et du moment où regardant au sol, il comprit que Dean était mort, que son grand frère n'était plus là. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il prit Dean dans ses bras. Une complainte murmurée "Dean".

D'autres images vinrent, Dean se faisant tirer dessus par le propriétaire de ce musée mystérieux, Sam et Dean mourant dans cette chambre d'hôtel tuer par ces chasseurs, Dean se faisant écraser par une voiture, Sam se faisant transpercer par Anna, Dean s'étouffant, Sam se faisant arracher la gorge par les vampires, Dean se faisant tirer dessus sur ce parking, Sam tombant dans la cage avec Adam, Dean mourant dans les bras de Sam après que Metatron lui ai enfoncé sa lame d'ange dans le corps. Ces derniers mots soupirés "Je suis fière de nous".

Les images changèrent, Sam dormait à côté de Dean alors que celui s'amusait à le prendre en photo une cuillère dans la bouche, Dean se moquant de Sam avec cette marionnette au mur tirant la ficelle encore et encore, Sam riant en voyant la tête décomposé de son frère qui réalisa que sa main été collé à la bouteille de bière, tous les deux se battant pour cette petite liasse de billets, tombant lamentablement sur le lit, les bières partagés sur le capot de l'impala, Dean secourant Sam avec le pouvoir de la patte de lapin, Sam saoul dans cet hôtel hanté, eux deux partageant pour la première fois depuis longtemps un vrai noël, la chanson Dead or alive qui passait dans la voiture, Sam recouvert de paillettes dans cette rue sombre, Dean et Sam bloqués dans ce jeu télévisé japonais, Dean laissant une chanson de Taylor Swift, ce repas partagé avec leurs parents, eux deux entrains de graver la table, de graver la voiture, cette chasse aux loupire et une de ses nombreuse nuit passé tous les deux dans l'impala.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, toujours au sol, leurs respirations devenait difficile et les yeux commençait à se fermer. Mais ils n'étaient pas tristes, ils étaient fiers. Ils allaient mourir et pour la première fois sans aucun regret. Cette fois ils accueilleraient la mort à bras ouvert. Un dernier souvenir leur parvînt, Sam parlant à Dean dans le bunker, le convaincant de le laisser partit avec lui pour sauver Jack et Mary, et ses mots : " et si nous mourrons, nous mourrons ensemble "

Le temps était venu.

Dean fixa son frère et sentit ses forces le quitter doucement. Il lui sourit encore une fois.

\- Bitch.

Sam pouffa légèrement de rire sa respiration devenant lente.

\- Jerk.

Dean vit la lueur dans les yeux de Sam s'éteindre doucement. Pour la première fois il était presque heureux de voir son frère mourir car il savait qu'il allait le rejoindre d'un instant à l'autre, et que là il n'y aurait plus de monstre, plus de chagrin, mais un repos éternel qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

Dans un dernier souffle de vie, Dean murmura à son frère :

\- Bonne nuit Sam.

Il y eut d'abord du noir. Puis une lumière douce qui commença à apparaître. Devant eux se dévoilait doucement une grande pièce. Dean se tourna vers la droite et aperçu une grande silhouette à ses côté et même si tout était flou, il savait que Sam était avec lui. Tout commença doucement à devenir plus clair, cette pièce, elle leur était familière, oui, ce sol, ses tables, ses chaises, ce comptoir. La pièce était remplie de personnes, une dizaine certainement. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler quand ils les virent arrivés. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers eux. Une personne se rapprocha d'eux en souriant.

\- Regarder qui a enfin décidé de se montrer, la femme fit une pause et posa sa main sur le bras Dean, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Tous les visages leur furent révéler d'un coup. Les yeux de Sam et Dean se remplirent de larmes, reconnaissant les personnes et la pièce.

\- Jo, murmura Dean.

\- Tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux, tu sais.

Dean resta sans voix. Il n'en revenait pas. Jo finit par le prendre dans ses bras et il la serra fort. Elle fit de même avec Sam. Ils s'en suit un défilé de personnes qui les prirent à leurs tours dans leurs bras, et à chaque fois plus de larmes coulèrent sur les joues des deux frères.

\- Excuser l'enthousiasme de ma fille les garçons, ça fait longtemps qu'on tient ce bar en espérant peut-être vous voir arriver. Enfin le plus tard possible, mais ça fait vraiment du bien de vous voir.

\- Alors, comment ça va, bitches ? dit Charlie en sautant dans leurs bras.

\- Vous avez pris votre temps, mais ... c'est une bonne chose que vous ne soyez pas venu trop tôt, idjits.

\- Re-bienvenu au paradis les gars, leurs dit Ash depuis le comptoir.

\- Quel plaisir de voir ces si jolis visages à nouveau, lança Pamela en les saluant avec son habituel toucher.

Une autre femme se rapprocha de Sam, et avant même qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, il la serra contre lui.

\- Eileen, souffla-t-il la tête dans son cou. J'aurai dû être là.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changer Sam, ne t'en veux pas.

Elle lui donna un sourire magnifique, et salua Dean.

En voyant la personne qui attendait derrière Eileen Sam eut un mouvement de recul, il n'était sûr de supporter ça.

\- Je ... je suis ... commença-t-il.

\- Sam, je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais je sais que ce n'était pas toi, je ne suis pas fâcher.

\- Kevin ...

\- Je sais, je suis génial.

Sam poussa un rire nerveux avant de prendre dans ses bras ce qu'il considérait comme son petit frère adoptif, et Dean fit de même.

\- Je suppose que ce ne doit pas être facile les garçons, dit Mary en marchant vers eux, tenant John par la main. C'est beaucoup à digérer.

\- Maman, papa, je ... nous, bégaya Dean ayant du mal à trouver les mots à travers ses sanglots.

\- Nous sommes si fiers de vous, les garçons. De vous deux.

\- Papa ..., murmura Sam.

Les quatre Winchesters se prirent tous dans les bras, sous les yeux heureux de toutes les personnes de la pièce.

\- Sam, commença Mary, je pense qu'il y a une dernière personne qui voudrait te saluer.

La famille qui s'étalait devant eux se déplacèrent pour révéler une jeune femme au cheveux blond bouclés au fond de la pièce. Le souffle de Sam se coupa et il avança doucement vers elle. Il devait rêver ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. La femme le regarda tendrement et il tomba à genoux devant elle.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Jess, tout est de ma faute.

\- Sam - elle passa sa main tendrement dans ses cheveux avant de le faire se relever doucement en essuyant ses larmes - je pense, comme tous ceux dans cette pièce, que vous n'êtes pas responsable pour ce qui nous sommes arrivés. C'était des accidents et ceux d'entre nous qui ont combattu avec vous, savaient les risques qu'ils encouraient. Cesse donc te t'excuser.

Elle lui caressa doucement une fois de plus le visage et Sam tomba en larmes dans ses bras. Elle déposa un tendre baiser son front. Quand Sam releva la tête, il embrassa Jessica.

Dean était si content en voyant son frère si heureux, il regarda Jo à côté de lui, ils se sourirent et il passa sa main sur ses épaules la rapprochant de lui.

Les frères étaient tellement submergé par la foule autour d'eux qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux personnes qui se tenaient dans le coin de la pièce.

\- Merci pour tout Naomi, dit Castiel en regardant devant lui cette magnifique scène qui ce jouait.

\- De rien, ce n'est pas habituel de réunir autant d'âmes mais une exception était possible, surtout pour eux.

Castiel la regarda.

\- Tu as changé.

\- A cause de toi j'ai ouvert les yeux Castiel. Je vais essayer de faire tenir le paradis, je vais faire tout mon possible pour faire les bons choix cette fois.

Il lui sourit légèrement. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence.

\- Tu ne les rejoins pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Ils sont heureux, Dean est heureux.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ils vont finir par te chercher tu sais ? Surtout Dean.

\- Ils vont devoir faire sans moi, de toute façon.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Pourquoi ?

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle et elle put voir une larme sur la joue de l'ange.

\- Parce je suis si heureux de les voir comme cela, tellement heureux.

Il jeta un dernier regard aux frères et ferma les yeux. La seconde d'après il n'était plus là, à sa place il n'y avait plus que du vide.


End file.
